Our Family
by Acriel Braginschmidt
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga yang tak pernah habis pro dan kontra nya. Warn! Sho-ai dan humor yang super garing. Pair, IceBlaze, HaliTau dan ThornSolar
1. Family

Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga yang tak pernah habis pro dan kontra nya.

A/N : _Acriel nggak tau kenapa tapi Acriel balik lagi ke fandom tercinta ini! Yah walaupun ini post pertama Acriel untuk fandom ini._

Warning : Sho-ai, selfcest, humor garing plus maksa, possibly typo, ooc, gaje, bahasa nggak sesuai EYD

Pairing : IceBlaze, slight!HaliTau dan ThornSolar, Gempa masih jomblo *authordikuburidupidup*

·

·

Our Family–Acriel Braginschmidt

Boboiboy–monsta, kalo Acriel yang punya ntar Taufan uke mulu lol

·

·

 _Diharapkan tekan back apabila pembaca tidak suka dengan apa itu Sho-ai dan selfcest Acriel hanya menghindari flame review. Intinya nggak suka nggak usah baca!_

·

Siang itu Halilintar dan Taufan sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing di kamar tidur mereka dengan tenangnya hingga seseorang mendobrak kasar pintu kamar mereka.

"Ice jahat sama Blaze! Blaze mau sama Kak Hali saja!" Bentak Blaze pada adiknya Ice yang kepayahan mengambil nafas setelah lari mengejar kakaknya.

"Kak Blaze, memangnya Ice salah apa?" Tanya Ice sambil mengingat apakah ia memang melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Salah Ice banyak! Blaze nggak suka!" Bentak Blaze lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Halilintar.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Taufan yang daritadi memasang muka yang 'ummsodamninnocent' mulai angkat bicara karena ia benar-benar bingung dengan adegan sinetron yang dilakoni Blaze dan Ice ini.

Bukannya menjawab Blaze makin memeluk lengan Halilintar dengan erat. 'pms kali tu uke kamu Ice' *authorditabokcakramapi*

"Yasudah kalalu Kakak membenci Ice. Kalau begitu Kak Taufan sama Ice saja ya." Ice langsung saja memangku Taufan di kursi yang Taufan duduki sedaritadi. Hoo sepertinya Ice sudah siap membangkitkan seorang singa disini.

"A-apa?!" Taufan cuma bisa ngeblush adiknya yang satu ini memang nggak kalah _cool_ sama Halilintar si semenya sendiri.

Blaze masih memasang tampang cemberut tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Ice memegang dagu Taufan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taufan. Beberapa senti lagi sebelum adegan kissu yang buat author pingsan, Halilintar langsung menarik Taufan dan menggendong Taufan ala _bridal style_ beserta _death glare_ dan aura gelap yang mengelilingi Halilintar menandakan Hali yang sudah siap untuk ma—

"AKU RISIH MELIHAT KALIAN! SEKARANG KATAKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!?"

Ice dan Blaze langsung kicep liat kakak pertama mereka marah. Taufan langsung berusaha meredakan amarah Halilintar, sumpah dia ngamuk langsung menggema kemana-mana suaranya...

Gempa yang entah darimana (mungkin abis nge date ama Fang *aurhorditabiok*) langsung menghampiri lantai dua dimana saudara-saudaranya seperti melakukan adegan eksekusi. Pelan-pelan Gempa mendekati Taufan. "Kak Taufan, itu Kak Hali kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja Blaze dan Ice masuk ke kamar kita aku bingung mereka kenapa."

"Pasti ada masalah lagi. Yah mau bagaimana lagi." Gempa menghela nafas kemudian melirik kedua adiknya yang lagi merinding disko kena amuk sama Halilintar.

Sebelum Halilintar ngamuk lagi, Gempa langsung mengambil alih emosi kakaknya dan menghampiri Blaze dan Ice.

"Blaze memangnya kenapa? Ice nakal lagi ya?" tanya Gempa lembut.

"Tau nggak Kak Gempa, Ice itu tadi janji mau main sama Blaze. Tapi pas Blaze tinggal sebentar Ice langsung tidur! Ice ingkar janji!"

Mendengarkan penjelasan dari adik pertama nya Gempa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala 'Duh, kecil-kecil sudah seperti pasangan suami istri saja' batinnya.

"Ice kan memang selalu mengantuk, Blaze harusnya wajar akan hal itu." Gempa mencoba membela Ice tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Tapi Ice juga sudah janji tidak akan tidur lagi. Ternyata Ice bohong." Titik air mata mulai keluar di ujung mata Blaze yang sudah menundukan kepalanya. Ice yang menyadari apa yang ia perbuat langsung memeluk Blaze untuk menenangkan Kakaknya itu.

"Maaf ya Kak Blaze, kali ini memang Ice yang salah. Kakak jangan sedih lagi ya, Ice benar-benar menyesal." Dikecuplah kening Blaze dan mengeratkan pelukkanya pada Kakaknya. Blaze juga tidak menolak, ia juga memeluk Ice makin erat sepertinya sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Yasudah, Blaze maafin Ice kok. Tapi janji jangan kayak gitu lagi loh ya." ujar Blaze yang makin memeluk mesra Ice.

Disaat adegan peluk-pelukan antara Ice dan Blaze yang masih berlanjut. Gempa menoleh ke arah kedua Kakaknya berada, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Halilintar mencium mesra Taufan tepat dibibir dengan posisi yang masih menggendong bridal style Taufan.

'Ya Gusti, nasib dah jomblo.' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris kayak orang jomblo yang masang tampang ohcukuptaugue *kanemangjomblolu* tetapi di sisi lain Gempa merasa lega karena suasana rumah kembali seperti semula.

·

— **END—**

·

·

A/N : _Gah! Acriel masih EBS tapi masih bikin fanfic ini. Yah apalah daya efek stress ngerjain soal. Oke, sebelum ninggalin fanfic ini. Acriel ada omake nih. Silahkan di baca!_

·

 _ **Omake**_

"Ngomong-ngomong Thorn sama Solar kemana ya?" Halilintar mulai angkat bicara. Merekapun baru sadar belum melihat Thorn dan Solar sedaritadi. Alhasil paniklah mereka dan langsung berpencar ke seantero rumah untuk mencari Thorn dan Solar.

"Thorn! Solar! Dimana kalia— wah ternyata..." Gempa cuma _sweatdrop_ kemudian memberitahu saudara-saudaranya bahwa ia telah menemukan Thorn dan Solar.

"Hmmm, disitu rupanya kalian _my brothers_." lho masa itu Solar sih?

"Solar kamu pake apa itu?" Taufan yang _sweatdrop_ langsung bertanya, apa-apaan adiknya ini.

"Heh Kak Taufan dan semuanya. Tidak taukah matahari tersenyum lebih cerah dengan penampilanku yang baru ini." Dan ternyata Solar mengganti _hoodie_ nya dengan motif yang super blink-blink, sumpah...agak bikin pedih mata.

"Wah silau loh Kak, tapi keren sih." Thorn menghalang cahaya yang mantul dari _hoodie_ Solar yang baru, sumpah adegan ini...keknya Acriel tau siapa yang ngeracuin Solar, jangan-jangan...

" _Hoodie_ baru Solar dapet darimana itu Thorn?" Blaze yang mode kepo datengin Thorn yang daritadi asik ngeliatin kakaknya berpose dengan indah*bacanarsis*nya.

"Kak Solar dapet itu dari tetangga kita yang baru pindah ke sini. Ntahlah, tapi sepertinya penampilannya membuat Kak Solar jadi tertarik dengan nya." Yap dan tebakan Acriel bener! Ah sudahlah kalian pasti sudah tau dari siapa _hoodie_ menyedihkan itu. Silahkan merasa cringe sodara-sodara.

Perlahan Halilintar tak lupa menarik Taufan, Blaze, Ice, dan Gempa mulai melakukan gerakkan jalan menyamping ala kepiting meninggalkan Solar yang sudah hilang akal sehatnya dan Thorn yang nggak bosen-bosennya ngeliatin Kakak kesayangan nya dan meninggalkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan di batin Kakak-kakaknya. Siapapun balikin Solar jadi seperti semula lagi dong...

A/N : _Udah beneran end ini. Ahaha, maafkan Acriel yang bikin fluff gagal. Makasih loh yang udah mau baca fanfic ini, silahkan review karena itu memberi inspirasi baru buat Acriel bikin fanfic lagi._

Now _logout_ Acriel Braginschmidt


	2. Sleeping Beauty? Wait What!

Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga yang tak pernah habis pro dan kontra nya.

A/N : _Maaf ya yang udah nunggu lanjutan ini fanfic, biasa Acriel emang suka lupa update lanjutannya *alesankamuthor* Okeh! Daripada Acriel ngebacot mending reader sekalian baca chapter ini aja deh, happy reading~!_

Warning : Sho-ai, selfcest, humor garing plus maksa, possibly typo, ooc, gaje, bahasa nggak sesuai EYD

Pairing : ThornSolar, Slight!HaliTau san IceBlaz, Gempa sih seperti biasa mblo *jahatkamuthor

·

·

Our Family–Acriel Braginschmidt

Boboiboy–monsta, kalo Acriel yang punya ntar Taufan uke mulu lol

·

·

 _Diharapkan tekan back apabila pembaca tidak suka dengan apa itu Sho-ai dan selfcest Acriel hanya menghindari flame review. Intinya nggak suka nggak usah baca!_

.

Hari yang tenang di Pulau Rintis, mentari bersinar, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, semuanya damai deh. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Kak Gempa! Gawat nih Kak! _Emergency_! Omaigat!" Yap, hari yang sempurna itu diganggu oleh teriakin lantang *bacacetar* Solar di rumahnya. Iyalahmasadirumahorang *authordigebukin

"Err... ada apa sih Solar ribut-ribut begini, mana lebay lagi teriaknya." 'Ini anak nyaring banget ya teriaknya' batin Gempa.

"Ish! Aku serius lah Kak! Ini tentang Kak Ice!"

"Kenapa pula dengan Ice?!" tanya Gempa dengan insting keibuannya yang aktif saat itu juga.

"Kak Ice tewas Kak! Gimana nih Kak Gempa!"  
Tanpa ba-bi-bu Gempa yang khawatirnya bukan main langsung berlari serta mendobrak kamar Ice

Dan ternyata sodara-sodara...

"ICE!"

"Zzzzz... zzz..."

"Pula dah, tidur rupanya.." Gempa jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget coba, jelas-jelas Ice sedang tidur bersama dengan Blaze sangat jelas sekali malah. 'Ada-ada aja Solar mah.' batin Gempa lega.

"Hah, harusnya aku ingat kalo Ice itu memang kebo kalau sudah tidur. Kau juga Solar apa-apaan maksudmu dia tewas?" Gempa yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya langsung bertanya pada Solar yang daritadi hanya tersenyum sadar akan reaksi berlebihnya.

"Soalnya tadi aku coba banguin nggak ada respon sama sekali sih. Oh ada Kak Blaze juga, nggak tau Solar hehe." jawab Solar masang tampang watados.

"Untuk apa pula kau membangunkannya?"

"Umm, sebenarnya aku daritadi cari Kak Thorn...aku kan bosen Kak..."

"Hah..untung kamu cuma manggil Kakak, kalo kamu gitu sama Kak Hali tinggal nama kamu Lar.."

"Ehehe, iya Kak Solar minta maaf."

"Ih dasar _drama queen._ "

Akhirnya Solar pergi ke ruang tamu untuk nonton TV. Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya karena baru saja Solar duduk eh mati lampu dirumahnya.

"Au ah gelap."

"Tapi disini terang loh Solar."

'Kejut gile, Kakak nongol darimana coba.' sontak Solar sambil memegang dadanya jaga-jaga kalau dia kena spot jantung.

"Yaelah Kak Thorn mah tadi itu kiasan, kiasan Kak kiasan plis deh..."

"Ohh begitu rupanya."

"Oh iya Kak, Kakak darimana aja sih Solar cariin Kakak kemana-mana tauk!" ujar Solar langsung menarik Kakak kesayangannya untuk duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Thorn.

"Kakak tadi pergi ke supermarket sama Kak Taufan, maaf membuatmu khawatir." jawab Thorn sambil mengelus kepala adiknya sembari merasakan helaian halus rambut Solar dengan jemarinya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Kak, Kakak temenin Solar janji ya."

"Iya janji."

"Aku sayang ama Kakak."

"Kakak juga sayang sama Solar." karena rasa kantuk yang tidak tertahan lagi akhirnya mereka tidur dengan lelap merasakan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau Taufan memerhatikan mereka daritadi.

"Ih mereka imut banget sih." Taufan tertawa kecil kemudian pergi berlalu untuk mencari yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kak Hali kesayangannya.

·

 **—END—**

·

·

A/N : _Aduh maaf ya baru sekarang dipost, soalnya Acriel takut ada yang kurang ama ceritanya. Makasih banget juga buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review Acriel seneng banget bacanya! Seperti biasa support kalian selalu buat Acriel semangat lanjutin fanfic ini._

Now _logout_ Acriel Braginschmidt


End file.
